


Inclination.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All John wants is Paul. He would do anything to have a piece of Paul.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I by no means agree with the notion that John Lennon was dangerously obsess with Paul in real life. This is merely a work of egregious fiction.
> 
> I think I’m getting better at Ao3 :). Leave a comment if enjoyed.

The steam that pooled around John’s feet upon him exiting the shower felt like having a warm friend swimming with you, much like his childhood memories. A hot shower after a long day was a sensation that couldn’t be beat. Well, there was one thing that could top the feeling. 

And that was the arrival of his one true love: Paul McCartney.

Just the mention of the man’s name brought pleasurable goosebumps to the surface of his skin, and John found himself hugging Paul’s fluffy white robe tight around himself. He sighed dreamily and floated in Paul’s room and took a seat in front of the mirror-attached bureau. He observed his options before him, trying to decide which one of the younger man’s belongings should he play with first. The wooden hairbrush was calling his name, so he picked it up first. Closing his eyes, he dragged the bristles through his damp hair as he allowed himself to dream, to relive a memory.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Paul was asleep. John was not. _

_ Before him, Paul looked so soft and babyish with his thick lashes brushing against his soft cheeks, lips parted subconsciously in his ignorance to the waken world. John loved him like this the most. The soft snores he expelled were better than any song he’s ever heard. His sleeping face was more beautiful than any painting he’s ever saw. _

_ “So beautiful, you are…” John barely whispered, his hand involuntarily reaching out to brush against Paul’s soft, dark locks. John let out a shaky moan, the contact making him shiver. He snatched his hand away. It was too much for him. He would have to wait until the time was right. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


John smiled as he dragged the brush through his hair. The fact that Paul’s hair was intertwining with his met him with an overwhelming joy that brought a tremble to his hand. Eventually, his brush strokes became clumsy, and he had to drop the brush. At least before it fell from his shaking hand. He gripped the seat and leaned back, expelling a shivering whimper from his lips. He needed more. He needed Paul, but Paul wasn’t home.

John looked to the empty, unmade bed. An idea popped into his head. Of course. Why didn’t he think of that before?

Before he knew it, John was buried in Paul’s blankets, gripping them tightly as he rubbed them against his face. That scent...it was so unmistakably Paul. Strawberries mixed with something natural that couldn’t be perceived as belonging to someone else. When the duvet brushed against his penis, a shock of electricity surged through his body and snapped his eyes open. “Oh- hng...y-yes…” the moan slipped out, the sound echoing in his ears as he thrusted up against the fabric. He bit into the covers and suckled on the fabric with eyes clenched shut, imagining Paul hovering over his body and rewarding him with nips and smacks to his wet flesh. “ _ Paul… _ ”

It didn’t take long until John was flushed and red and senseless. He flipped onto his stomach where he grinded his hips against Paul’s mattress with heated fervor. Paul’s name tumbled from his wet lips in a desperate mantra or incantation, as though his pleas would summon the doe-eyed man he so desired. 

In his mannish ministrations, John failed to notice Paul standing in the doorway of his room watching on with horror. Despite Paul’s expression, no one could miss the growing bulge appearing in his pants that hid another emotion…

John was close to releasing when he felt a heavy weight sink onto his back. His eyes shot open in fear, assuming it was the police, that was until he heard a deep voice whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to do this one thing for you, Johnny… but after this, I never want to see your ugly fuckin’ gob on my property again. Understand?”

John felt as though his heart stopped. Paul was finally going to fuck him, but it meant he couldn’t pay the man any more surprise visits. This was all he wanted in his life, and he was going to receive it, but at what cost? He exhaled a shaky breath as he tried to fight back tears. Part of him wanted to say no, while another told him to just take the opportunity he was being given, no matter how much it hurt his heart.

A grip like iron around his throat snatched him back into reality.

“I said: do you understand me?”

John squeezed his eyes shut, a tear slipping down his flushed cheeks. 

He nodded.

“Y-Yes, Paul.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I admitted that if I were to write a part two, that I would make it a tumblr exclusive fic, but I couldn’t do that to you all :) here is part two :)

_ “Y-Yes, Paul.” _

John whimpered when Paul’s hands ran down his sides, eliciting odd tingles shooting up his spine. Obviously, John wanted this more than anything, but not like this. He was battling between disgust in himself and untouchable pleasure. He was sick.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to let Paul have him in any way he desired.

“O-Oh…” moaned John when Paul placed a kiss on the ball of his shoulder. “I-“

“Shut up.” Paul said, his tone lacking the bite John would expect from a phrase like that. He sounded bored. “I don’t want to hear a peep from you. I don’t care about your thoughts.”

John whimpered again, but it wasn’t from pleasure. As the minutes went by, he realized that this interaction couldn’t be any further from his reveries. Paul wasn’t loving to him, or kind, with a taste of roughness if needed. He couldn’t stop his heart from shattering.

“P-Paul…”

John was cut off with his own scream when Paul gripped his jaw and yanked his face towards his. “Shut the fuck up, you stalker bitch. What did I say?? One more word from you and I’ll call the police.”

John sobbed and dropped his head into the pillows before him. He just wanted to tell Paul that he loved him. He wanted that to be the last words he ever got to tell the man before he stopped seeing him. He wanted to restore some sentiment in this dark situation.

“I mean it.” Paul hissed. “If I hear you say anything else, you’re dead.”

John nodded, fighting the urge to say ‘ _ okay _ ’. He just wanted to talk to Paul. His words didn’t even have to be ‘I love you’ anymore. He just wanted to give the man as much of him he was able to. It was true that he was currently giving Paul his body and his arse, but John could give more. He just needed Paul’s approval.

It didn’t take long before Paul was in him and thrusting wildly. John bit down on his own finger to keep from moaning aloud, fearing that the softest mewl would make Paul throw him out. But  _ Paul _ was in him. And he felt better than anything John could imagine. So John let a moan slip out. Then another. Before he knew it, he was whining and keening and squirming beneath Paul, who gripped his hips in a bruising grip as he pounded into his arse. John felt good. Heavenly, even. But it would be the last- and only- time he would ever feel that away. That thought alone caused John to place his hand over his mouth to keep from bawling aloud. What did Paul expect him to do after this? He had no life to return to. No wife like Paul had. No family that cares about him. All John had was himself and his twisted fantasy.

Paul’s grunting increased in volume the closer he came to finishing, and that’s when John realized that he himself wasn’t anywhere near ready to cum. He needed more time! He didn’t want this to end. He prayed that Paul would stay inside him until he also finished.

But of course, there was no one there to hear his prayers.

Paul pulled out and spilled onto his back and it was over. John was weeping to himself when Paul ducked down to hiss into his ear.

“Now leave.”

John squeezed shut his eyes, allowing more hot tears to roll down his cheeks. He shook his head. He was going to regret this, he knew he would. But if this was his very last meeting with Paul, then he knew that he had to drag it out for as long as he could. It was the only way he could garner the most happiness from his unfortunate situation.

“ _ No _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr at darkbeatles is always open to requests


End file.
